Twilight: Roles Reversed
by ShinySilverVolvo
Summary: At some point, we've all presented ourselves with the question: 'What if the roles were reversed? What if Bella was the vampire, and Edward was the human' Well, there's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: Roles reversed

Summary:

At some point, we've all presented ourselves with the question: 'What if the roles were reversed? What if Bella was the vampire, and Edward was the human?'

Well, there's only one way to find out.

A/N: I know that this story has been done a lot of times, but I wanted to give this a go.

Chapter 1

"What do you think they're gonna be like?" Mike asked me, grinning.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "How am I supposed to know?"

Collin laughed. "Dude, chill. It's the first time something interesting's happened in this school for months- let him be excited about it."

"Kinda annoying when it's all everyone will talk about. Everywhere I go it's: 'Have you heard about the new kids coming in today?' 'Apparently there's 5 of them' 'I hope I get some classes with them'." I complained as we walked through the school gates.

"I bet the girls are gonna be hot!" Mike nodded excitedly. Of course that's where his mind would be.

"What about Jessica?" Ben asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What about her?" He asked back cluelessly.

In general, I'd agree that boys weren't the best at catching signals. But Mike was seriously thick- Jessica had been throwing herself at him since the second grade.

We approached the girls, Eric and Tyler. They were staring at something- trying to be discreet but failing.

"What you guys looking at?" I asked casually.

"Shut up!" Jessica hissed and shoved me out of her vision.

I kissed my teeth and turned in the direction they were facing. Opposite us was a glossy red BMW M3 convertible, a wrangler-style jeep and a Harley Sprint.

I let out a low whistle- these guys must be loaded.

A big, burly dude jumped out of the open roof of his jeep and landed onto the gravel without taking a step. Overdramatic entrance much? He was followed by a more slender looking blonde guy- he was a couple of inches shorter and looked slightly older. His face was pinched up uncomfortably- almost as if he were in pain.

A little, brown haired, pixie-like girl hopped out of the BMW's passenger seat. She wore an impish grin and instantly skipped over to hold hands with the blonde dude. Odd.

"She's cute." I heard Jessica mutter bitterly. I sniggered and shared a look with Angela, who was trying not to laugh herself.

The second girl to step out of the car was a tall blonde. She had a perfect hourglass figure and wore a tight shirt and skinny jeans to show it off. Her hair was silky, shiny and long.

"Damn."

"I would smash _that_."

"Totally hot."

Were the responses Eric, Tyler and Mike gave. Even Ben, of all people, nodded in agreement. I could see everyone's gaze linger on her more than the rest, and I had to admit- she was gorgeous.

She strutted over to the big muscly guy from before, and everyone diverted their eyes as he stared people down in an almost threatening manner.

All of their faces were painfully beautiful and completely unflawed- it seemed almost unnatural. They were deathly pale, and though it was hard to tell from such a distance, the bottom of their eyes seemed to be rimed with deep, purple circles.

The four of them turned around to face the last girl, who was climbing off the bike- apparently she hadn't deigned to wear a helmet. Her thick, dark hair was tousled by the wind. She scanned the parking-lot with a bored, somewhat exasperated look on her face. She wore a leather jacket, a plain tank top, distressed jeans and worn-out converse- a look of an average teenage girl, right? But something told me that she wasn't just your average teenager- perhaps even more so than the others.

The last girl was clearly the most attractive. She wasn't trying too hard like the busty blonde one obviously was, but she didn't look as though she was 13, like the tiny brunette did. She was tall and lean, but not lanky. She was of average height- perhaps 5"6, maybe shorter. She had subtle curves in all the right places.

She was stunning, and it looked like she knew it- but wasn't particularly happy about it.

Mike wolf whistled, and this time I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

The five of them walked into the office to collect their timetables, and I could see everyone turn back to their little cliques and start gossiping.

I decided to save myself from all the annoying chatter, and headed off to English.

 _Lunch_

I put my tray down on the table in the middle of the cafeteria and sat down between Tyler and Lauren. They were both staring at the table in the far corner, and I soon found out why. Almost everyone was ogling the Cullen's, and though it was irritating, I understood why.

Jessica read my expression and giggled. "Aw, is Eddie upset that the attention isn't focused on him anymore?"

I scowled at her. "For the love of God, Jess. Do _not_ call me that. And it's a more of a relief, by the way."

I was captain of the football team and the basketball team. I was last year's prom king, and I'm a nominee for this year. It would be stupid not to admit that I was a pretty popular kid at Forks High, and I'd had my fair share of attention.

Jessica snickered. "Whatever you say, Eddie boy."

"I had History with Alice. The little one." Eric said as he sat down, not bothering to greet us first. "I've got alllllll the tea."

Everyone leaned in to listen, including me.

"The one she was holding hands with earlier, that's Jasper Hale. Her boyfriend." Eric paused for dramatic effect, and I rolled my eyes. Jessica and Lauren's mouths fell open, and I could practically see their minds working to create some twisted story out of the information.

"Is that even legal?" Asked Tyler with a mouth full of pizza.

"The thing is, they're not actually related." Eric continued. "All of them are adopted. Jasper and Rosalie Hale (the hot blonde) are twins- Mrs Cullen's Nephew and Niece. The one who looks like he's on heavy steroids is Emmet, and the brunette with the motorbike is Bella. They're siblings, along with Alice. She didn't tell me for sure, but I'm pretty sure Rosalie and Emmet are a thing too."

"Well dang. That leaves Bella as the only single one." Tyler commented.

"I'll take her." Mike said quickly, and Jessica shot him a glare.

"Hell no. I call dibs!" Tyler said smugly.

Mike shoved Tyler's chair out from beneath him, which would've been funny if he hadn't pulled me down with him. I wasn't even that pissed until Lauren faked a fall on top of me, leaving me squirming away uncomfortably.

"Oooooh." Eric chanted, eyeing the two of us.

"Ew." I muttered under my breath, standing up quickly and brushing myself off as best I could.

"If you call dibs, fair enough. But it only lasts for a day. So you better go and ask her out now, before it gets too late." Mike negotiated, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. As if either of those pervs could ever score a date with any sane girl, let alone Bella.

"Now?" Tyler asked in a whiny tone, eyeing the boys sitting on either side of her.

"Pussy." Mike laughed.

"As if you'd do it either, Mike." Eric chipped in, shaking his head mockingly.

"Yeah, Mike." Tyler said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angela and Ben watching the whole scene amusedly.

"Course I would, but you dibsed her already. Can't break the code, dude."

"Fine then. I officially retract my dibs. You are free to ask her out."

That seemed to shut Mike up.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my lunch and stood up. "You're both idiots."

I sauntered over to the back of the cafeteria, towards the table that the Cullen's were sitting at. I grabbed the spare seat and sat down casually- though I was kinda nervous- and set my lunch down. The five of them stared at me incredulously- I smiled and nodded at them in greeting.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked the guy on steroids, pointing to the fries he hadn't touched. When he didn't respond, I grabbed a handful and stuffed them in my mouth. Honestly, what was he gonna do? I was being perfectly polite, and it's not like he was about to start throwing punches with the whole student body staring at us.

When I had finished eating, I got the nerve to look up at Bella. She was staring at me like the rest of them were, but in a less unnerving way. She had a small smirk on her face, and looked amused yet fascinated at the same time.

"Can we help you?"

I took me a while before I was able to respond. The sound of her voice was smooth, soft and alluring.

"So my friends are too scared to ask you out, but is there a possibility that you'd ever say yes to either of them?" I pointed towards Tyler and Mike, and I saw Bella scrunch her face up. I didn't blame her.

"I think I'll pass."

As she spoke to me, her scent became more evident and I had to stop myself from looking like a creep and sniffing her neck. Her smell seemed to call to me in a way that I couldn't describe.

Up close, Bella's beauty was even more mesmeric. The shape of her every feature, to the sparkle in her stunning topaz eyes, to the blush of her perfectly rounded lips made me want more of her- in whatever way possible.

Jesus Christ, I was seriously starting to sound like crappy romance novel.

Bella cleared her throat lightly and shifted on her seat, making me realise that I had been staring.

I stood up and tucked in my chair. "I'll let 'em down easy." I threw her a wink- a long shot, I know. But worth the shot, all the same.

I turned around before I was able to catch her reaction, and strolled back to my original table, where all my friends were gaping at me.

"She said she'll pass. Not shocking news, if you ask me." I slung my bag over my shoulder, and made it to biology just in time for the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's POV:

I sat down in my usual seat, by myself. I was completely failing biology, so I guess it was good that I didn't have any distractions. Whilst Mr Banner tried to get the class to shut up, I sorted through last week's notes, attempting to make sense of it all. No such luck. I let out a frustrated groan, and went to slam my head against the table, only to be stopped by a small, cool, marble-like hand.

"Killing even more of your brain cells isn't going to help with that." She teased in her sing song voice, and I was instantly aware of who was speaking to me.

"I don't see how it could make things any worse." I grumbled, and looked up at her flawless face. Despite only seeing her about five minutes ago, my breath hitched. Bella pressed her lips together as if she were trying not to laugh.

Before I could attempt to make any further conversation, Mr Banner dove into a lecture that took up the entire period. Annoying old man. Any time I opened my mouth to speak to Bella he shot me down with a glare. She seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. I settled for writing notes to quench my boredom.

So where'd you and your family move from?

If you're failing biology, shouldn't you be paying attention?

How'd you know I'm failing?

I can just tell. But we moved from Alaska.

Why?

None of your business ;) You lived in Fork's your whole life?

Yeah. Parents moved from Chicago when they found out mom was pregnant with me.

Chicago's cool. I prefer NY, though.

Never been. You guys travel a lot?

As much as we can. You an only child?

Yep. All alone ;(

Trust me, you're better off.

You got a favourite sibling?

Oh, I have list. It changes daily though.

What's todays order?

1 Emmett, because he took the blame for me smashing Esme's vase.

2 Rosalie, because she was on my side for letting me ride my motorcycle to school.

3 Jasper, because he's not annoying, but is always on Alice's side

4 Alice, because she insisted on doing my hair this morning

If it's any consolation, your hair does look nice

I know, but don't you dare tell her that!

You're welcome?

I didn't say thank you ;) has anyone ever told you how feminine your handwriting is?

Shut up.

The bell rang, and Bella packed up her things so quickly that it hurt my eyes. She left the classroom shortly after shooting me a small smile. I grinned back, though I knew she didn't catch it. I scrunched up the piece of paper and shoved it in my backpack, and groaned when I realised I had wasted yet another valuable bio lesson. Well not exactly wasted in my opinion, but I still didn't learn anything to do with science.

I shrugged and headed off to music, still buzzing from the mini conversation.

Bella's POV:

Last period finally came around, and I made my way over to the gym. Alice managed to catch me in the hallway and pulled me over to her.

"Why are you looking so happy today?"

I raised my eyebrows, and suddenly became aware of the uncharacteristic smile plastered on my face. "Am I not allowed to just be happy?"

She waited.

"C'mon, Alice. Fresh start and all, I'm just trying to make the most of it. Now I'm going to be late for gym if you don't let me go!"

She sighed. "Fine then. But by the way, I saw your list. And may I just say- not cool. Not cool at all, Bella. Believe me when I say that you'll pay for this."

I laughed at the angry expression on her little pixie-like face. "See you later!"

A/N: A longer chapter is coming, I promise. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

It never ceased to amaze me how the fact that I was a vampire didn't change how horrific I was in gym. Sure, now I was super-fast, unnaturally graceful and ridiculously strong, but those were not traits I was allowed to show off in front of the human eye. So even though I was I a lot better in the class than I undoubtedly would've been as a human, I still received a ruthless amount of teasing from my siblings.

But even though ending my first day with gym would usually have put me in a bitter mood, today I didn't care. And yes, it was because my thoughts were somewhat occupied by a copper-haired human. Anyone would have to admit that he is rather charming, especially for a mortal. If you couldn't tell by simply looking at him, you'd only have to notice the amount of attention he got from the female population of Fork's high. For a split second I honestly thought that his crooked smile would make my stone-cold heart beat again. But it did not.

And it was that thought that put me back into my dull mood. Vampires could not be with humans, in any way shape or form. After each mistake I made, after each slip-up I had, that was what Carlisle would chant. And just to confirm, when I say 'slip-up', I don't mean draining the life out of them. I mean falling in love with someone who could never love you back if you showed your true colours.

But I would at least befriend Edward Mason. Well, that was what I told myself anyway.

Edward's POV:

I was oddly cheerful on the second day back to school, and it didn't go unnoticed by my parents. I told them that I was just excited to watch the sophomore football try-outs, which wasn't untrue, but it also wasn't the reason for my good mood. It was definitely the first time I had ever looked forward to biology in my entire life.

I maneuvered out of the driveway in my Volvo, and raced to pick up Eric, Collin, Ben and Tyler. No one ever relied on Mike to pick them up, he way always late. They were all being especially irritating today, pretending to be performing a world tour to a CD of MCR. But even though I refused to join in, nothing that they did would pull me into a bad mood.

Ben and I talked (well, he talked and I listened) about the latest comics out. Every five or so minutes my eyes flitted around the parking lot, and my friend shot me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked, feigning confusion.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Dear Lord, don't tell me you're in denial as well as in love."

"Love?" I said the word as if the idea of it was foreign to me. Sure, I'd had my fair share of dates, but nothing ever turned out to be long-term.

"Well, maybe not love. But you've never been this obsessed over a girl after a mere day." He stated as a matter of fact. Ah, Ben. Always the one to observe. At times it was overwhelmingly agitating that he seemed to know some parts of me better than I did.

"I am _not_ obsessed." My voice came out very defensively. At that exact moment, the loud, obnoxious sound of a motorcycle caught my attention. My head snapped towards the sight of Bella Cullen, and I think I heard Ben chuckle.

The muted murmurs of the student body started again. I sighed. In a way, I supposed that I was no better than the rest of them. The poor people were probably sick of the staring already. But to be fair, I only had eyes for the one of them.

I pushed down the fluttering in my stomach and marched over to where they were parked. She was swinging her toned legs off of her Harley Sprint to stand. I couldn't help but noticed how her shining hair rippled as she shook it out, and how at ease she looked after her journey.

"Bella." I greeted.

She turned around disturbingly quickly, telling me that I had taken her by surprise. Then she looked confused at herself, and took a step towards me cautiously.

"Edward," Bella replied cautiously, glancing at her family almost nervously. Maybe I had overstepped some sort of invisible boundary. The leggy blonde wore a sour expression and shook her head disapprovingly, then grumbled something to the big, dark haired guy. The small one- Alice, I remembered- smiled at me impishly, and I couldn't help but return it. The blonde male kept his mouth firmly shut, and didn't meet my eyes for more than a second. "How are you this morning?" Bella asked politely.

"Positively amazing. And you?"

"I… could be much worse." She said, her lips curving into a small smile.

"So, what's your first period?" I asked, trying to sound casual. It was hard when you knew that all eyes were on you.

"English. Mr Mason." She frowned deeply, as if this troubled her.

"Ouch. I've got him for third. Some dick started a rumour that he was my dad, same last names and all. I don't think I ever really lived that one down, especially after Mike said that we looked alike."

Bella giggled and clapped her hand over her mouth, as if she were shocked that the sound had come out of her. "Care to walk me to class, then?"

I was slightly taken aback, but tried not to show it. I held out my arm for her to take- it may have been old-fashioned, but it was a charmer. She hesitated to take it for a couple of seconds, and I raised my eyebrows. That was all the prompting Bella needed.

As soon as her nimble hand closed around my forearm, I let out an almost embarrassingly loud sigh. I prayed to God that she didn't hear it. Her skin was oddly cold, but even in the nasty weather it was soothing. It was ridiculously smooth, and somehow managed to be hard and soft at the same time. We chatted until we reached room 24, Mr Mason's English room.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Bella said in her melodic voice, squeezing my arm gently before letting go completely.

"I'll see you in bio." And before I could really comprehend what I was doing, I leaned in and quickly kissed her cheek. It was very chaste, and hopefully not too wet. It could be perceived as normal, right? I kissed Angela on the cheek, and my mother. It would have been completely meaningless if I didn't like Bella in the way that I so clearly did.

She stiffened for a minute, before rolling her shoulders backwards and looking up at me again. She took and big deep breath before shaking her head a little and smiling at me hugely. Bella pressed her fingertips up to where I had kissed her, and then disappeared into the classroom.

I grinned throughout the whole of Trig.

A/N: I'm not so happy about this chapter, hopefully the next one will not only be longer but better written. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
